Lips Of An Angel
by Pretty.Little.Liars
Summary: Honey, why you calling me so late? ---- NarutoSakura. Light NarutoHinata, LeeSakura. Songifc.


**Title:** Lips Of An Angel  
**Author:** Ugly.Beautiful  
**Genre:** Romance / Angst / Songfic  
**Rating: **T for some suggestive themes  
**Paring:** Naruto x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, Lee x Sakura  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Honey, why you calling me so late?  
**Word Count:** 1,843

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and _Lips Of An Angel_ belongs to Hinder.

* * *

_**Honey, why you calling me, so late?**_

Naruto sat up with a gasp, images of the dream bouncing around inside of his head. Hair spread out across his pillow. Two sweaty bodies entwined with each other. Soft fingertips ghosting over his back as their lips pressed against his.

He shivered, drawing his knees up to rest his head on top of them, trying to forget the pictures (and the feelings) the dream created. Glancing next to him, his eyes fell on the smooth bare back of the woman next to him. He reached out to trace the pale shoulder, smiling softly as he tried to remember what had woken him up in the first place.

The young jounin glanced up when the phone rang. _Oh, that's what woke me up._ Trying to get out of bed without waking the girl next to him, he froze when a soft voice filled the room.

_**It's kinda hard to talk right now.**_

"Naruto?"

"It's alright Hinata," he whispered back, leaning over to kiss her softly, rubbing her back. "It's just the phone. I'll be right back."

"Alright," she said, snuggling back into the comforter as Naruto slipped out of bed. Tugging on a pair of boxers as he walked out, he padded down the hall.

He reached the kitchen just as the phone started to ring again, and hastily grabbed it off the counter. "Hello?" He barked, not meaning to sound so rude, but it was the middle of the night!

"N- Naruto?"

"Yes? This is- Sakura? What are you calling so late for? Did something happen?"

_**Honey, why you crying, is everything okay?**_

"I- I just needed to… t- talk." She sniffed and Naruto could almost _feel_ the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Sakura? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Naruto whispered.

_**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud.**_

"I- and… why are you whispering?"

Naruto frowned, walking into the living room with the cordless phone. "Because it's the middle of the night!" He glanced over his shoulder when he heard the bed creak, but then everything was quiet again. He sighed. "And Hinata's sleeping."

"Oh," was all Sakura said.

Naruto sighed again. "Sakura, don't change the subject. What's wrong?"

"I just… needed to talk to you, Naruto. I… I miss you."

_**Well, my girl's in the next room  
**__**Sometimes I wish she was you  
**__**I guess we never really moved on**_

Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat. "Sakura…"

She laughed, and even over the phone he could tell it was fake. "I know what you're gonna say Naruto, and I already know. We're over, right? And it'll never be like that again, right? Not between us. But I just… I… Sometimes when I wake up, I still think it's you next to me, you know? And I'm always wondering when you're gonna ask what kind of ramen I want for breakfast and when I don't hear it… it makes me want to cry."

"You called me at," he twisted around to glance at the clock, "two in the morning to tell me you miss me asking for ramen?"

"I… I don't know, I guess so. Does that mean… you don't think about me anymore?"

"Sakura…" Naruto sighed. "I think about you, too. I expect the hair on my pillows to be like cotton candy, and it's not. I… Sakura…"

_**It's really good to hear you voice saying my name it sounds so sweet  
**__**Coming from the lips of an angel  
**__**Hearing those words it makes me week**_

"Naruto… Naru-chan… is it wrong to still want to wake up with you next to me?" Her voice quivered as she spoke as she tried to hold back tears. "I just can't help it! I still need you Naruto! I still need you!" She started to cry quietly on the other end of the phone.

"Sakura! Please don't cry! I hate it when you cry!"

"Then tell me it's okay! Tell me it's okay to still love you, even though we're over."

_**And I, never wanna say goodbye  
**__**But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
**__**With the lips of an angel**_

Naruto was quiet. Was it okay? To have moved on from one relationship, to have found happiness with someone else, but to still feel something for that other person? That wasn't fait to who you were seeing, was it? He though about Hinata, sleeping soundly in their bed. Then he thought about Sakura, crying over the phone. Was it wrong that he would give his soul to be with her, holding her in his arms, instead of in his own bed, with his own girl? What kind of person was he? He wanted to be Hokage and yet he couldn't even make up his mind about a pair of girls.

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
**__**And yes I dreamt of you, too**_

"Ano sa Naruto… I was thinking about you earlier today, at work, and…" She laughed lightly. "You were talking to me about going somewhere after I got off. It wasn't anything special, just a normal thing, something we did all the time."

"Sakura, I-"

She kept right on talking, as if Naruto hadn't spoken. "And then, I woke up. I had fallen asleep while doing some paper work." Another forced laugh. "And when I realized it had only been a dream, even one as stupid as going out to lunch, I started to cry…. I started to cry and I couldn't stop. And all I wanted at the moment, more than anything I've ever wanted before, was for you to come through the door and ask where I wanted to go after work."

"… I dreamt about you last night, too Sakura."

"You did?" She was silent for a moment, wondering if she should ask what it was about. "Do you want yours to come true, too?"

Silence.

Naruto thought about his dream. Warm kisses being trailed from his chin to his neck. Long legs being wrapped around his waist as he slowly entered the person below him. Heat. Bliss.

"Yes…"

_**He doesn't know you're talking to me  
**__**Will it start a fight?**_

"Really?"

Naruto settled himself more comfortably into the couch. "Sakura… We can't do this. We can't."

"Don't you think I know that? I love Lee! I do! But ever time he comes home, there's that split second when I wish it were you! And that's not fair to him! It's not fair that sometimes I almost forget his name because I'm thinking about you. It's not fair that I make _your_ favorite food all the time and not his! It's not fair and I can't stop it."

"Does he know?"

"Nani?"

"Does he know you called me?"

"Oh… no. He's asleep. … Why? Do you think he'll attack you if he finds out his girl was talking to someone else? He know we're still friends Naruto. He doesn't care."

"I think even fuzzy-eyebrows would care if his girl's ex-boyfriend were talking on the phone with her at two in the morning."

"Maybe."

_**No I don't think she has a clue.**_

"What about Hinata? Does she know where you are? I wouldn't want to be on the bad end of one of her attacks. I like being able to use chakra."

Naruto was quiet as he listened intently for a second. He could just make out the Hyuuga's light, even breathing from a few rooms away. She was still sleeping. "Hinata's asleep."

_**Well, my girl's in the next room  
**__**Sometimes I wish she was you  
**__**I guess we never really moved on**_

Sakura sighed. "We can't keep doing this, can we?"

"Doing what?"

"Pretending to love other people more than… each other. Pretending that… that this is the way it's supposed to be."

"Isn't it though? How can you tell Sakura? Sure I love you a hell of a lot more that Hinata, but I still love her. It's not like I'll ever forget that we had something Sakura, something like that… it'll stay with you forever, those feelings are never gonna go away."

_**It's really good to hear you voice saying my name it sounds so sweet  
**__**Coming from the lips of an angel  
**__**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

"Naruto…"

"Sakura, you don't know how hard it is for me to see you everyday, and to act like everything's fine, that this is normal, because it's not! Normal is when I meet you on your lunch break and we go on a date. Normal is when we walk home together! To _our_ house. Normal is when I can kiss you anytime I want. And it's hard because I can't anymore, and you make it so hard… to not… _do_ those things…

_**And I, never wanna say goodbye  
**__**But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
**__**With the lips of an angel**_

"Naruto… I… gomen… I shouldn't have called you, should I?"

Naruto sighed, as he closed his eyed. "It's alright Sakura, I like to hear from you. I like to hear that you still need me, it makes me feel… less dirty, cause I know it's not fair to Hinata."

"Naruto! If… if we both still love each other, then… then why don't we give it another shot?" Even a genin would have been able to hear the desperation lacing her voice. The hope that she could get a second chance.

"I…" Naruto felt all of his stubborn shinobi willpower crumble away at his feet as he pictured his beautiful flower in his mind. That silken hair. Those petal soft lips that he would give up everything to just be able to kiss one more time. Green eyes that he could drown in, especially when they were filled with so much love, just for him. Her-

He heard the bed creak down the hall as Hinata shifted in her sleep.

Naruto shook his head. He couldn't. He had Hinata now. He had someone else to love, to take on dates, to kiss whenever he wanted. But she was no Sakura-

"No," Naruto heard himself force out, his voice wavering in indecision. "No," he said with more force. "Sakura… we had our chance, and we blew it. I have Hinata and you have Lee now, we're both moving on. There will never be a time when I _don't _love you, because I do."

"More than ramen?"

Naruto's lips curved upwards, echoing the smile he heard in Sakura's words. "More than ramen." He sighed. "I've got to go now Sakura, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure Naruto, tomorrow."

After tossing the phone onto the couch, Naruto went back into the bedroom, trying to get in the bed with Hinata waking up. As he slipped beneath the covers, her soft voice asked the question he was dreading most.

"Who was on the phone?"

_**Honey, why you calling me, so late?**_

He was still for a moment, before pulling Hinata up against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "Wrong number."

* * *

**A/N:** Kind of sad, isn't it? Either that, or it's kind of lame. Whichever. I just heard this song and was like, "There's a _Naruto_ fanfic in there somewhere!" And lo and behold, one free period at college later… _this_! Lol.

Ja ne!


End file.
